Nevermore
The Nevermore is a large avian species of Grimm from the American web cartoon series RWBY. They come in different sizes: A giant, small/miniature Nevermores and regular Nevermores are shown so far. History Volume 1 In "Players and Pieces", Ruby and Weiss try to hitch a ride on a passing Nevermore in order to reach their destination. Weiss loses her grip and falls, but is "rescued" by Jaune Arc. However, even after Ruby and Weiss land and obtain their goal object, the Nevermore circles back around and chases them, Jaune, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren along with a Death Stalker. The two teams are forced to battle the Grimm, with the Nevermore attacking with spiked feathers. Nora shoots it with grenades and knocks it down, but it and the Death Stalker separate the teams, with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang fighting the Nevermore. Ruby comes up with a plan, with Blake and Yang attacking the Nevermore and knocking it into the cliffside. Weiss then freezes its tail to the ground, then helps Ruby slingshot herself towards it, grabbing its neck in her scythe blade. She then uses Weiss' Glyphs to run up the side of the cliff and decapitate the Grimm, killing it. Jaune and the others kill the Death Stalker, and everyone returns safely to Beacon. Volume 2 In "Search and Destroy", a few miniature Nevermore are seen flying out of an abandoned building as Blake pries a building's door down, releasing them. Blake proceeds to easily kill all of them. In "No Brakes", some small Nevermore enter the tunnel through the hole that the explosive carriages caused, alongside several Beowolves and a King Taijitu. In "Breach", some small Nevermore are seen flying around Vale during the battle and briefly attack Yang. Later, another three bigger Nevermore are dispatched single-handedly by Coco Adel, whose weapon makes short work of all three of them. Volume 3 In "Beginning of the End", Nevermores are seen among the Grimm that are headed towards Vale, rawn there by the chaos caused by Cinder Fall. In "PvP", a giant Nevermore lands atop Amity Colosseum, but a forcefield prevents it from entering or harming anyone. Some Nevermores are also seen attacking Atlesian Airships. It later bursts through the ceiling, but is killed by the flying lockers of the students landing on it. Throughout the next few episodes detailing the Battle of Beacon, Nevermore are among the Grimm attacking the city. ''RWBY'' Volume 4 Character Short A Nevermore is seen with other Grimm attacking a small town. Ruby arrives, latching on to it with her scythe, and riding it to the battle. When she drops to land, she swiftly cuts off its wing and sends it careening to the ground, presumably to its death. ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' Nevermore Chicks appear as units in RWBY: Amity Arena. They serve as airborne units that use swooping and wave attacks on both ground and air forces, but fly slowly. Powers and Abilities Nevermores are incredibly durable and tough, with powerful hides and strong muscles. They can effortlessly fly through the air without tiring, and are capable of swooping, gliding, and landing quickly. Their claws and talons serve as powerful bladed weapons, and they are capable of launching their feathers as spiked projectiles. Gallery Images NevermoreChase.png|Ruby is chased by a Nevermore NevermoreVsRWBY.png|Team RWBY battles a Nevermore RubyvsNevermore.png|Ruby battles a Nevermore Rwby_nevermore_by_bretmcnee-d6w4oz0.png|Design chart of a Nevermore Nevermore_V6_ProfilePic1.png|The Nevermore's appearance from volume 4 onwards Nevermore_Chick_Amity_Arena.jpg|A Nevermore Chick unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. Nevermore_Chick_card_icon.jpg|Nevermore Chick card in RWBY: Amity Arena. Video Teams RWBY & JNPR VS Nevermore & Death Stalker (RWBY) Trivia *The name "Nevermore" is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's poem, "The Raven". *A Nevermore is used in the "World of Remnant" episode detailing Grimm as an example of the fact that Grimm kill and eat based on desire, not on survival or need. *Nevermore appear to come in a large variety of sizes: **One variety, possibly juveniles, are close in size to small birds. Ruby crashes into one in The First Step, Pt.2 and Blake later kills a number of them in Search and Destroy. **One slightly larger than an Ursa is shown in the Opening. **The "Giant Nevermore", the very large one which Team RWBY fights. **Several Nevermore of an intermediate size possibly appeared in "Breach", which explains how they were more easily dispatched than the one from Players and Pieces. *The Nevermore is the first to display an attack ability other than just charging or clawing. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:RWBY Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mute Category:Misanthropes Category:Animals Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Genderless Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Predator